


Switch It Up

by InkyJustine



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Feelings, Humor, Inappropriate touching, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: Nadine fought down the urge to go over to Sam and punch him in the face for his remark, even though on one hand she had to agree, internally, but she wasn‘t about to agree aloud. On the other, it would have meant punching herself.





	Switch It Up

„I really wished you hadn‘t touched that.“

Nadine fought down the urge to go over to Sam and punch him in the face for his remark, even though on one hand she had to agree, internally, even if she wasn‘t about to say it aloud. On the other, it would have meant punching herself. Beside her, Sam put a few more steps between them, staring at her out of her own face. Nadine _really_ wished she hadn‘t touched the artifact, which was now lying on the ground at their feet where it had fallen when the change had come over them. It was weird to look _down_ on either Chloe and Sam now, but weirder still to look at herself and know that it wasn‘t _her_ occupying her body. 

Behind them, Chloe was laughing. „You know, _Nadine_ , Sam is right,“ she finally managed to say. 

Nadine gestured angrily and noticed, not quite without satisfaction and a hint of guilt, how Sam took another step back from her. „Either of you would have touched it, too!“

„But we didn‘t,“ Chloe and Sam replied almost in unison and then looked at each other in surprise before bursting into laughter. Sam‘s, Nadine noticed, died down quickly. Probably because Sam and her were in the same boat. The boat in which they _had switched bodies_.  
As she often did lately, Nadine turned her gaze on Sam. 

„Why are you standing there so strangely?“ she demanded to know. Sam‘s posture was stiff and he seemed to be doing his best to not touch any part of himself. His arms were raised slightly, not resting against his sides. Despite herself, a stab of annoyance at the insult flashed through her mind. What was he thinking? As if her body was too revolting to touch. 

„Relax,“ Sam said when he caught her look, „just trying not to get punched by touching _your_ body _inappropriately_.

Nadine relaxed and looked to where Chloe was reading the inscriptions on the walls again. „So, expert, how long is this going to stay like this?“

For a moment Chloe was silent, concentrating on the ancient script. Nadine glared at Sam when he moved to pick up the artifact and he quickly raised his hands and backed away. The sheepish expression looked strange on her face. Nadine had to admit that she liked it better on Sam‘s. 

„It‘ll wear off in a few days,“ Chloe finally said, „but you shouldn‘t let the artifact touch your skin.“ 

At those words, Nadine shrugged out of Sam‘s shirt, leaving her in his tank top as she wrapped the artifact in the fabric and picked it up. 

„Why did we get swapped?“ Sam asked. His own eyes searched over the inscription. „Proximity?“

„Exactly,“ Chloe agreed. „Now let’s get you two out of here.“

They returned to their jeep. On this job they had gotten lucky, no one was after the same thing they had been after. Or if they were, they hadn‘t caught up to them yet. In the passenger seat, Nadine looked down at her hands. They were too big, way paler than she was used to and undeniably masculine. She had thought of them before, fantasized of them, but not that they _belonged_ to her, for however long this spell was going to last. Magic was real... she shook her head. 

„Pretty unbelievable, huh?“

Nadine looked back over her shoulder to where Sam was inspecting his own hands. He looked up at her under _her_ lashes and Nadine quickly looked away again. 

„It is,“ she agreed and was glad when they finally arrived at the house they had rented for their stay. She hadn‘t missed the glances that Chloe was shooting her.  
„Stop staring,“ Nadine finally chided and caught Chloe grin. 

„Sam suits you,“ she said and Nadine angrily told her heart to cut out that skipping business. Chloe hadn‘t meant it like _that_ and Nadine didn‘t _want_ it to mean _that_ anyway. She heard Sam laugh and hated how aware she suddenly was of him. 

„You want to give touching the artifact a go,“ Nadine hissed. 

In answer Chloe held up her hands before snatching up the artifact, still wrapped up in one of Sam‘s colorful shirts. „I‘ll put this away until your situation is sorted out,“ she said and almost skipped up the stairs. Before Sam could move past her, Nadine pointed at him and he froze.

„Don‘t touch anything,“ she warned.

For a moment he blinked at her in surprise, a foreign expression on her face. Then he laughed. „I won‘t. I like having hands, you know,“ he said and wiggled them in her direction, well away from his body. 

Nadine shook her head, more so to dispel the images assaulting her mind than as a retort to his words. She turned on her heel and they both walked into the house, each to their own room.  
Once there, she ended up in front of the mirror without deciding that she had wanted to. But it was interesting, seeing herself in the reflecting surface. And weird. Sam was looking at her, except not, because it was herself looking out of his face. She raised her hands and the Sam in the mirror did the same. She pulled up a corner of her mouth and the reflection did so as well. She shook herself and dropped her gaze down to her feet, strangely flushed at having Sam stare at her so intensely. Except it wasn‘t _him_ it was all only _her_. 

Again she looked up and raised her hands before laying them on either side of her neck. Sam was a tall man, taller than her which wasn‘t much of an accomplishment, broad in the shoulders which she had to admit she _liked_. Just the tattoos were something she wasn‘t too fond of. She wasn‘t sure she understood why a man who had spent well of a third of his life in a Panamanian prison considered himself lucky, but she liked the birds. Her fingers traced their shapes and she shuddered. 

_Oh._

Sam had a sensitive neck. Nadine repeated the motion. He definitely did. She tucked the knowledge away, for what she wasn‘t sure, before she slid her hands down over his chest. Why he couldn‘t find some more form-fitting clothes she couldn‘t tell. He would look good in fatigues, she decided. Maybe. 

Her hands reached the hem of the tank-top and she hesitated. It felt like a betrayal of his trust, but then he didn‘t trust her at all, didn‘t he. Besides, he was probably giving her boobs a feel in his room right now. She scoffed to herself. Then she pulled up the tank-top, revealing his treasure trail leading down into his pants. Her mouth dried and her gaze caught on the scars above and to the side of his bellybutton. Thoughtfully she slid his fingers over them. If those had killed him, they would have never met. But then, maybe her men would still be alive and she still would have Shoreline. Despite herself, the thought didn‘t fill her with anger or longing anymore. 

Farther up she pulled up the shirt and looked at his chest. It was a nice chest, she had to admit, furred and strong. She slid her fingers through the chest hair and over his pecs, fabric of the tank-top caught under her armpits. Looking down was strange. It wasn‘t her body and it felt like touching a stranger. Only the thought that it would wear off soon gave her comfort, even if that meant he couldn‘t look at Sam as long as she pleased anymore.  
She roamed her hands down, taking note of the sensitive spots before her fingers met the top of her pants. Again she hesitated. What was Sam doing to _her_ body right now? The curiosity got the better of her. 

She made quick work of the belt and zipper. The pants were loose-fitting and they easily dropped down from around her hips to pool around her ankles. The underwear followed, giving her free sight of... his crotch. A thick patch of dark hair surrounded Sam‘s cock, which had a nice girth, not too long. Nadine wondered if he would grow even bigger when he hardened. Suddenly Nadine froze when she heard the door.

„I thought we agreed on no touching,“ Sam said behind her. Quickly, Nadine whipped around, almost stumbling over the fabric of her pants. Hastily she pulled up them up, flushing all the way up to her ears. 

„You never said anything about touching,“ she said, „besides, don‘t tell me you didn‘t cop a feel, too.“ Her voice came out sharp, it always did when she was embarrassed. 

Sam let out a laugh. „Touché, I didn‘t think I had to say it.“ He came closer. „And I didn‘t.“ 

Nadine crossed her arms over her chest and glared. Then she pursed her lips when Sam only looked at her, quiet amusement and raised a brow at her silence. 

„I‘m sorry,“ she finally said, „I shouldn‘t have touched what I wasn‘t explicitly allowed to.“

„It‘s alright,“ Sam said and waved her apology away. Nadine watched him walk over to the bed and sit down. After a moment she followed him. 

„I really am sorry,“ she said quietly, just in case he didn‘t believe her. Even to herself she had to admit that he barely had any reason to trust her. 

Sam turned his head to look at her, the expression on his face was open and Nadine wondered if she sometimes looked like that, too. „I believe you,“ he assured her and smiled. „Did you like what you saw?“

For a moment Nadine was torn. „Yes,“ she said honestly. Caught with her pants down, quite literally, would have only added doubt to a lie. At least the answer gave her the joy of seeing Sam choke on nothing. 

After coughing, he cleared his throat. „I liked it, too.“

Nadine put her hands behind her. „I knew you copped a feel.“

„You know, you look good with your clothes on, too,“ Sam pointed out and Nadine felt herself blush, almost missed the way Sam scooted closer until their sides were touching, not that there had been a lot of distance between them in the first place on the narrow bed. 

She watched his face come closer. She _wanted_ to. Her traitorous heart beat in her throat.

Then she pushed him away, letting out a snort. „I can‘t kiss myself,“ she said and was rewarded with a laugh. 

„Yeah that‘s a little weird.“ Sam put his own hands behind himself and looked her in the eye. „Would you kiss me in my own body?“

„Yes,“ Nadine said and couldn‘t look away from the smile spreading over his face. It was full of _joy_. „I hope this blasted curse fades quickly.“


End file.
